User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show (TV Series) - Episode 7
Title: Your Ugly! Starring Roles: Bebe Stevens Clyde McBride Lincoln Loud And Splendid the Flying Squirrel Featuring: Flippy the Bear Red Stickman Thomas Cat Lana Loud Teddy Roosevelt And Eric Cartman Appearances: Lola Loud Colombiaball NepalRawr Kenny McCormick Nutty the Squirrel (Unseen, but shriek was heard) And Puppycorn *A beautiful day, outside of Bebe's house, she opens her door and smells the air* Bebe: AH! ^^ U know? This day is so uh... Beautiful? Ok obviously... Oh hey! :D *She suddenly spots Cartman, she walks to him* Hi there, Cartman! Cartman: What the heck do you want? Bebe: Nothing, i just wanna say... Your awesome! Wanna hang out with me? Cartman: :/... *Is quiet for 7 seconds, suddenly, he laughs out loud!* XD BAHAHAHAH! *Points at her* Bebe: <:O What?... Cartman: Me? Hang out with you? Are you for real!? Your ugly! XD HAHAHAH! Bebe: *Gasps, only gasps so pretty way* <:( Ugly? Cartman: Uh huh, your not pretty, your ugly k? Lol how ugly, i ain't ugly *Leaves, but returns* Oh and you was right, i AM awesome! HAHAHAH! *Leaves now* Bebe: :(... *Tear eyed* I?... *Sobs* *Suddenly, a hand touches her shoulder* Bebe: :O *Gasps again and looks behind herself* :D Hey! Clyde: *Yup, Clyde is the one who even did it, Clyde loves her yeah... Clyde?* Hi Bebe! Bebe: Oh... Clyde? Clyde: Yup, Clyde, that's me! Bebe: Ok Clyde, what do you want? Clyde: Wanna hang out with me? Bebe: CLYDE! What the heck? Your not hot! Why do i always gets the nerds!?! *Facepalms and grunts* ROAR! >:/ *Facepalms as she leaves so...* Clyde:... ;( N-Nerd?... *In the sky, Splendid is flying, he stops suddenly* Splendid: :O *Listens* What do i hear? *Sobs sounds which isn't him* ;/ Somebody... Cries! *Hums and flies there* Cartman: HAHAHAH! *Splendid flies past Cartman, causing him to spin around and hit his head on a sign* OW! HEY! >:/ WATCH IT, ROAD HOG! *Raises his fist!* Splendid: *Stops where Bebe is at* Bebe? What is wrong, young lady? Bebe: Splendid!... Hi, well, Cartman said... Said i am ugly, it's something... I cannot believe he said so! *Cries* Splendid: *Puts his hand on Bebe's shoulder* Bebe, ignore him, he is just a bully, he wanted to make you cry, that's all, look, all handsome boys loves you, i am handsome and i love you! Bebe: Your a squirrel! Splendid: Ooops, right... *Blushes but smiles nervously as he sweats* But ok, better be... Uh, a little make-up and boys will get interested in you! Bebe: YA SURE? :O... *Meanwhile, Clyde sits on a bench with Lincoln next to him, Clyde is crying* Lincoln: There, there, Clyde! *Pats his back and he did on back 2 times then* Your not a nerd! Clyde: Oh yeah? How come Bebe said i was one then? Lincoln: Ignore her, she is just a bully, besides, she's ugly! Clyde: NO SHE ISN'T! Lincoln: WHAT!?! Clyde: Ya know, yes she... Lincoln: Clyde u ok? Eh Clyde? Clyde: Well, she is pretty to me! Lincoln: Clyde seriously?... *Back to Bebe and Splendid, Bebe got make-up and looks pretty possibly?* Splendid: There ya go, that will show the boys! Bebe: You sure? Splendid: Oh yes! *Pushes her forward* Go and find some guys! Bebe: Ok?... *She meets Clyde and Lincoln* Hi Boys? Clyde: WOW! Your so pretty! Lincoln:... XD BAHAHAHAH! *Points at Bebe* Your so ugly! LOLOLOLOL! Bebe:... ;( *Cries and runs away* Clyde: Lincoln, what was that for? Lincoln: Wut? Well i only said that so she know how you feel! *Bebe cries again, Splendid goes to her* Splendid: Sorry Bebe, i tried to cheer you up! Bebe: No it is ok, sigh... Still i suck! Splendid: NO YOU DON'T! Hey idea! How about you uh... *Removes her make-up and puts a mask on her* Go in there! *Points forward to a restaurant* I bet nobody will see your face until ya surprise them huh? *Nudges her arm, if you don't know what nudges means, maybe search?* Bebe: Ok?... *Bebe enters, Colombia, Nepal, and Kenny are only inside, they spot her* Hi boys! SURPRISE! :D *Takes off her mask, the boys jaw drops, outside of restaurant we see, we hear all three of them and Nutty too but he is only heard screaming btw, back inside, the souls of them leaves the bodies, we only saw the first three so Nutty is obviously dead like that too, her face killed everybody!* Lola: *Gasps* OMG! Your gross! *Holds her mouth but Lola throws up her heart out, Lola turns white faces and crosses eyes as she faints, her soul leaves her body too and all souls inside leaves!* Bebe: <:( Sigh... I suck! *Enters outside* Splendid: So? I could suck! Bebe: But you don't! Splendid: Oh? Ooops, yes ooops indeed, you got one point, now the point is tho... Show the boys who you really are! Bebe: :O *Gasps* Omg, Splendid, your right! Splendid: ;) *Thumbs up to that* THAT'S the spirit! Bebe: :D... >:) I will kill them! Splendid: Yup... *Nods* Wait wait wait wait... Wait WHAT THE THE.... HUH!? How can... Huh how can you say that? Bebe: Shut up fool, you made me evil, eh heh, i will murder, yaaaah!!! *Bebe runs away, Splendid flies after her* Splendid: NO BEBE, WAIT!! *Flies!* *Splendid suddenly seems to knock out somebody in the way, welp, he flied past a villager who have it's head upside down* Villager: OOF! Lincoln: So Clyde, ya see... *Suddenly, Bebe picks up a gun, aiming at the duo* Bebe: >:) Well, well, well... If it isn't Lincoln! Clyde: GASP! Bebe, please don't... Bebe: Too late, everybody hates me! Lincoln: Bebe sorry, i said your ugly since... *Too late there, Bebe SHOOTED Lincoln!* Clyde: LINCOLN! :O Uh Oh! *Gulps* Bebe: >:)... RUN! Clyde:... WAAAH! *Runs away, Bebe shoots Clyde's leg, Clyde is soon tripping, he does so but as Bebe got closer, Clyde got up quickly* WAH! WAIT! DON'T KILL ME! *Clyde runs away as Bebe runs after him* Flippy: *Roasts marshmellows on a campfire* Ah! And what can i say? Those be perfect! *Bebe is heard shooting, Flippy gets scared* HUH!? WAH! *Flippy trips and got his face on fire* WAAAH! I AM ON FIRE! WAAAH! *Runs out of his garden (Yes, he campfired at his garden!) and rolls down on the ground, luckily, the fire disappeared!* Phew! Perfect! :)... :9 Huh? *Bebe shoots Flippy, she laughs* Bebe: I better skin this bear!... Splendid: OH NO YOU DON'T! *Splendid tackles Bebe, rolls around as he stops Bebe at the ground* Bebe: *Grunts* GET OFF ME, YOU PUNK! Splendid: Bebe, you better calm down, you better be Bebe Stevens, not Barbara Streisand! Bebe: Watch your mouth, mister! LET ME GO! Splendid: NO! Bebe: I have no other choice! YAAAH! *Bebe kicks Splendid* Splendid: OOF! *He rolls on the street, on the road, he gets up* Ugh!... HUH!?! *A car drives forward him, Splendid brave enough stops there and he stops the car by using his hands, Puppycorn flies out of the car, and he later lands in a cotton candy machine, causing him to spin around and have his remains stuck inside it, he is dead, or, something, then...* *Stickman pops out of the car, he was the really driver* Stickman: :O PUPPYCORN! What the heck man!?! Splendid: <:) *Shrugs cowardly* Huh? Bebe: Take this, you turd! *Shoots at Splendid, but Splendid dodges, but Splendid dodges so the bullet shoots Stickman instead, headshot!* Stickman: GAH! Oh Mah Gawd... *Faints... Dead!* Bebe: Ooops! *Covers mouth but is happy* >:) Looks like i "Accidently" killed him" WAHAHAH! Tom: You there, stop! *Grabs Bebe's hand* Bebe: What the what!?! Tom: WHAT do you think you are doing, what did he ever do to you? Bebe: Well why don't you just... Uh what? Tom: You want to get shoot? Bebe: No, how about you? *Punches Tom's painful spot* Tom: GRAH! *Covers it* MAH GAWD! *Bebe shoots at Tom many times, Tom died* Splendid: Knock it off now, Bebe, or else! Bebe: Or else what? Splendid: *He breathes then blows a tornado now, really the tornado is flying at Bebe, she spins around inside it* Bebe: WAAAAH! STOOP! *Throws up* *It stops, she looks down* Bebe: *Looks at us* Uh Oh! *Falls down* WAAAAAH! *Crash lands, she looks injured as heck!* Splendid: So Bebe, so ya give up? Bebe: No Splendid! So... Splendid: Oh yeah? Well taste this!... *Splendid is snapping his fingers, so he causes very high sound in the entire town to be heard, however, as heard, Teddy rides on his horse with Lana on the back* Lana: So.. What shall i do again if i see a bear? Teddy: Well Lana, first of all, you have to play dead, make sure you don't move any muzzle at all, and however, the bear will ignore ya then that... *The sound comes and ruins their ears* Both: WAAAAH! *Holds their heads and ears, however, the heads explodes as they fall off the horse, The Horse kicks at the dead bodies then runs away* Splendid: *Snaps again, the sound stops!* So... *Splendid takes off some earmuffs he used when sound was on* You give up now? *He had his eyes closed btw, he opens them now and is shocked to see* :O HUH!?! *Bebe ALSO had earmuffs as well, also as so!* Bebe: >:) Well, you thought i am an idiot then? Idiots wouldn't do this so... That is it!* Bebe takes off the earmuffs, Splendid facepalms* Bebe: So where was even... Ooooh! *She looks behind herself after hearing a stick being stepped by, Clyde is standing there* Clyde: Gulp, hi Bebe!... *Sweats, so Bebe quickly runs to Clyde* Bebe: *Aims at Clyde very closely!* Listen here nerd, how come i am ugly huh? What have i ever done to you people!? WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY LOVE ME!?! Clyde: Lincoln didn't hate you! Bebe: What?... Clyde: You see? Uh, Lincoln was just making you insulted because you hurt my feelings when you hate me for being a nerd, that is why he said your ugly, but Lincoln always thought you was cute! Bebe: *Gasps and blushes* Clyde, did Lincoln just find me... CUTE!?! Clyde: Yup! Bebe: Daw... I am so dumb! *Cries* ;( I killed so many innocents! Splendid: Well kids, what is the lesson today? Clyde: Yeah Bebe? Too not judge me for being a nerd? Since i don't find you ugly! Splendid: Yeah, me neither, your very cute! Bebe: Really!? Both boys: Really! Bebe: Daw... Clyde, i am so sorry i ever insulted you! Clyde: It is ok, wanna be friends? Bebe: Yes but... Let's be friends! Clyde: But yes Bebe, that's the best! *Both hugs* Splendid: Daw, *Cries as he sheds a tear, he cried of joy, he wipe the tear off the eye* ;( Welp... :,) Misson accomplished! *Salutes* Bye Kids! Both: Bye Splendid! *When Splendid flies, he killed Bebe by mistake, the speed caused her to explode!* Clyde: :O... *Closing iris around Clyde, he smiles nervously at us* <:) Hah Hah... *Shrugs!* *Closing iris ends!* Winner: Splendid the Flying Squirrel! Splendid: Remember kids! DON'T judge a book by it's cover, or don't judge people by their looks in general! Got that? Good! *Waves* Bye! :D Bye!... The End! Category:Blog posts